College Mayhem
by ReyaP30
Summary: Bella and Edward are paired in a dorm while attending college. They're both shy and awkward but they both have had interesting pasts. When events in their lives become a bit difficult to do deal with, they turn to each other for support. But can they stay friends, or will they want more? Originally Invisable2others222 story. Everyone is a human in this story. Read, review, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FanFiction! This story originally belongs to **Insivable2others222** but she has abandoned it sadly, and offered my total takeover of the story. So enjoy all that I have done to her original story. I am sorry if you don't like mine as much as hers but don't hate me for it. If you don't like it don't read it. Also you can follow me on Twitter at **ReyaP30**!**

* * *

The cool September air gave me the feeling of anticipation. It was my first day of college an I was both excited and nervous. My dad, Charlie was delighted when he learned that I was accepted to Washington State University in Seattle. It was close to our hometown of Forks, and that way he would be able to be there if I needed him. He didn't know many ways to show me that he cared, but deep down he was as protective of me as any dad is of their daughter. Charlie had wanted me to drive back and forth from Forks to Seattle. The thought of that had mortified me, so I was able to persuade him into letting me stay in the dorm. He wasn't too happy about it, considering they only had coed options, but it was really time consuming to go through all that traveling.

Charlie parked at the entrance of the dorm building and started helping unload my belongings. Luckily, my dorm mate hadn't arrived which gave me the first dibs on the bed. The dorm had a small kitchen, and living room, a bathroom, and two small rooms complete with a dresser, twin bed, a desk, and a lamp. It wasn't the worst place to live, and it seemed adequate enough to study in for four years, to acquire a degree in education. Yes, I wanted to be a teacher, preferably for elementary level students. Young children were infuriating, preteens were to obnoxious, and teenagers were too rude.

"Here you go Bells. The last and very heavy box." He grunted setting it down. He sat down himself, resting for a while after the exertion. I smiled at him and laughed, at the tired expression on his face.

"Dad, you're a cop. Surely you have enough strength to help your little girl." I giggled.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled with a rare display of affection. "I'll always be there for you Bella. I'm your dad. It's my job."

I got up and made him a cup of coffee and poured some for myself. Sitting next to him, I raised the mug, "To my education."

He tapped mugs with me and downed it in a single gulp. Cops really liked their coffee. "Gotta go now. They'll need me at the station."

I walked him out saw the glint of a silvery vehicle pull up next to the police car. Two guys exited from what was a Volvo carrying suitcases. Very expensive ones. One had a tall lean build with bronze colored hair and bright green eyes. The other one was much more muscular, with dark brown hair so that it was almost black, and had blue eyes. They came over to us and introduced themselves.

"I'm Edward and this is my brother Emmett. Do you go here?" The tall lean one asked me.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak in front of two very attractive men. I was never able to successfully communicate with the opposite gender. Usually when I did, I ended up looking extremely unintelligent. Charlie started up the engine of his car. I turned around and saw him waving at me.

He called out, "I'll drive your truck over on the weekend."

Then he was gone. I missed him already. Turning back around, Edward and Emmett had disappeared. I wanted to see them again, but I knew I would later, so I didn't dwell on it too much. I walked back into the building and down the long hallway back to my room. The door was wide open so my roommate must have arrived. I rushed in to see who I would be sharing a room with for the next four years. My things had been moved out into the hallway, but my roommates' things were all over the place.

There were two boxes of books, all classic literature. Three suitcases filled with clothes, all men's. There were also two boxes of trophies and memorabilia. A plasma screen television hung on the wall in the tiny living room. The fridge had been stocked with food that only wealthy people ate. Several computers, music players, and wallet were splayed out on the desk. I went back into the hall and dragged all the boxes back into my room. When I walked in with the last box, I saw none other than Edward, from the parking lot going through my clothes. More specifically, my underwear.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry about updating this one after such a long time. I promise to be better about updating this one. Also sorry that there is more dialogue than detail in this chapter. Please review and tell me what I could do better.**

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

He looked up surprised to see that it was me. "Why do you keep moving your stuff into my room?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. I wanted to yell at him some more but he looked like the type of guy that wouldn't care or feel guilty about going through a girl's underwear. In fact, he looked like the type of guy that frequently went around removing girl's underwear. So, his question was the issue at hand.

"This is my dorm too." I said, gesturing around the room. He frowned and I felt a spark of anger. Surely rooming with me wouldn't be that much of a problem. I wasn't controlling or horrible to live with. Plus, I could cook and clean. Not that I would be doing that stuff for him, but I could take care of myself.

"I was told I was going to share a room with Emmett." He said. My anger faded. He just wanted to room with his brother. I couldn't be upset by that. I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Maybe you should go talk to the RA." I suggested. He nodded and left the room, just as Emmett came in. He grinned at me and winked.

"I see Eddie's unhappy with the news." He said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes at him. " You knew you weren't sharing a room with him?"

Emmett shrugged, his muscles tensed slightly with the action. He noticed me looking and smirked. "Like what you see? I have a girlfriend. But yeah, Eddie's a bit clingy and shy. Doesn't like making friends. I figured if he were forced into a situation like this he'd open up more."

Edward came barging in the room and went straight to his bed without looking at Emmett. He looked over at me.

"What did you say your name was again?" Edward said.

"I never did tell you my name. It's Isabella Swan. But I prefer to be called Bella." I said.

He nodded once and told Emmett a little rudely to get out the room. Emmett laughed again. "See Bella? We're already making progress. Dude wants you all to himself."

I rolled my eyes and was surprised when Emmett hugged me goodbye. Edward turned to me and sighed. "I suppose we make some rules now. About living together."

He ran a hand through his copper colored hair and blushed. "No bringing back guys and I won't bring any girls."

He actually thought it was possible for me to attract the opposite gender. Maybe I wasn't that repulsive. I nodded and gave him another rule.

"Don't bother each other while we're studying." I said.

He nodded this time and opened his mouth to speak when a girl walked in. She had spiky black hair and moved with grace, as if every movement had a meaning but she also moved fast. There was a boy with her but he stood in the doorway. The boy had honey blond hair and brown eyes and he looked very uncomfortable.

"Eddie!" She squealed and rushed to give him a hug.

She turned to me and enveloped me into a hug too. "You must be Bella. Emmett told me who you were. I'm Alice, Edward and Emmett's sister."

I smiled at her. Her enthusiasm was infectious. "Nice to meet you."

She grinned and gestured for the other boy to enter the room. "Come in Jasper. No one's gonna bite."

He came in and sat next to Edward. The four of us talked for a while about our highs school experience and what our plans in the future were. Jasper was Alice's longtime boyfriend and didn't talk much but I learned Alice was the eldest sibling. She was a fashion major and was in her junior year. Emmett and her were biologically related but Edward had been adopted. Edward was planning majoring in engineering. Then nighttime came around and Alice decided to leave to keep unpacking her things. After that, Edward and I silently unpacked our things as well.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to potterisbest for reviewing! I'm going to try to update as much as possible now that I finally know what direction I want to steer this story. And a special thanks to MaryLynn aka Invisable2others222 for originally owning this story.**

* * *

There was a school sponsored welcome back ceremony that night. It was optional so I wasn't sure whether I really wanted to go or not. I mean, it was basically a place where people who had problems making friends went. I didn't want to be classified like that. Upperclassmen weren't going to be there so maybe it would be okay to. As much as I didn't want to admit it, older classmates were a little intimidating. Well, besides Alice and Jasper.

"Hey are you going to that thing tonight?" I asked Edward. He was barefoot on his bed. He was wearing glasses and looked interested in what he was reading.

"Yeah. Emmett and I were going to go. Do you want to come with us?" He asked. My eyebrows shot up in surprise out of habit. I blushed. To walk into a room with two guys as attractive as Emmett and Edward was definitely going to get attention. But maybe I did want girls coming up to and talking to me as if I was normal. It would be refreshing after what happened last year.

"Yeah. I'll tag along." I said. Things had been fairly normal for the past two days. Classes hadn't started yet but the dorm situation was fine. Edward and I had come to a living routine. It somehow felt like we were meant to live with each other.

We interacted well, and helped each other study. Neither of us had anything better to do. I hadn't seen Alice, Jasper, or Emmett for the past two days either. I went back to reading about U.S. History so deeply, I barely noticed Emmett bursting into our room.

He gave me a once over and said, "You do not look right, Bells."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a nice shirt and skirt from my closet. "Give me a minute."

I went to the bathroom and changed. A minute later I was ready. Emmett looked confused.

"Damn. When you say a minute you mean it. To Rose, a minute means like an hour." He said.

"Who's Rose?" I asked.

"My girlfriend. Unfortunately she goes to RPI in New York." He said. That school was one step below an Ivy.

Edward walked towards us. "Stop bragging about how Rose is smart. Let's go."

A bunch of freshman were pouring out the dorms and heading towards the Student Center. I saw some friendly faces and wondered what it would be like if I talked to them. There was a large crowd blocking our way to the entrance so I turned to Edward to talk when a girl appeared and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Jessica." She said. Emmett chuckled an smirked. He walked away. I stared at his figure, and scowled.

"Hello Jessica. I'm Bella and this is Edward. We're roommates." I said.

Her eyes were evidently ogling Edward. I internally snickered. Girls like her were going to get their heart ripped out. We finally made our way into the building and I was bored by how much it turned out to be like a high school dance. I expected something a bit less casual. Jessica stayed on me like a leech the entire night. She pestered me with questions about Edward and kept asking me to hint that he should ask her out.

I was really annoyed. It was all very childish. People were supposed to come to college to learn and not act like a lovesick puppy. I ditched her as soon as I could and walked back to the dorm. I walked into a hot shower and by the time I got out, Edward was there.

"You left early." He commented.

"Yeah well, I don't think I could have handled any more of Jessica. I think she likes you." I told him.

He frowned. "I could tell. But the fact she was just wants to go through a bunch of hook ups, doesn't appeal to me."

I frowned. "How did you find that out?"

"Her roommate, Angela warned me. She's nice. You two should talk. They live three rooms down from us." Edward said.

I shrugged, a little bothered Edward was making more friends than I was. I got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all the reviewers of this story so far. I encourage you to keep doing so because I get paranoid that people don't like it so I just wanna know what you all think! Thank you for reading! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

I didn't think college would be that hard. I mean, I was an education major so the classes wouldn't be too difficult, especially if my focus was elementary education. Classes were starting today and I was a little excited. College level courses were a bit more engaging then high school classes. I had taken a few AP's and such in high school and ended up enjoying them.

I got out of the bathroom, so Edward went in. My first class started in twenty minutes so I grabbed my bag and figured I would get there a little early. This was the first time I would finally get a full college experience. Sadly that also meant more studying and less time talking to Edward, who was proving to be an interesting person.

I nearly got lost but I finally found the building I needed to get to for my history class. Sitting down, I took out my notebook, laptop, pen, and textbook. Then, glancing at my watching I realized I was five minutes early. There were only a handful of people that had come early.

"Bella! Oh my god! We have history together!" I heard Jessica shriek. I groaned. This girl seemed to have never hit puberty. Her voice was high pitched and she acted like an adolescent.

"Hey, Jessica." I said calmly, hoping that would indicate to her how she should be acting.

She sat down next to me and I flinched as her bag slid off of her shoulder and on to my foot.

"So, how's Edward?" She asked.

I shrugged. "He's fine."

She looked a little disappointed at my unwillingness to hand out every little detail of what living with Edward was like. On top of that he didn't really like her.

"So he hasn't said anything about me." She asked, pouting.

"No. But he did tell me about your roommate Angela. He thinks she's cool." I said hoping she would just drop the subject. Jessica's expression became sour at the mention of Angela.

"Why would he like Angela? She's not even pretty." Jessica said.

I narrowed my eyes at her. This girl was just like Leah from back home. Sure you could make judgements about people but to voice such cruel ones was not acceptable.

"Do you have any decency at all? How dare you call another girl ugly just because she's nice? Besides Edward wasn't even interested in you, but you were too busy throwing yourself at him to notice. If you're not going to be kind, then don't even bother sitting next to me." I snapped.

The room which was now packed with students, burst into applause and Jessica soundlessly picked up her bag and walked to the very back of the room. I swore I saw tears in her eyes, and I felt guilty for calling her out like that in front of everyone. She didn't deserve that public humiliation; I knew that from it having been done to me. I sighed and picked up my bag and followed her.

"Jessica, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I said gently.

She shook her head. "You don't have to sorry. I guess I kind of deserved it. Sometimes jealousy gets the better of me."

I gave her a small smile and stuck out my hand. "Truce?"

She gave me a watery smile and shook it. "Truce. Thanks for giving me a second chance Bella."

My smile widened. "As long as you don't screw this up, we're good."

She laughed as the professor walked in and began the lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**Guest: There will be more interesting E/B interactions in later chapters!**

**se7en29: Thank you!**

**Guest: This is being done as I'm typing. In the process of it.**

**PurplePandasLoVe: Most stories are found randomly but I'm glad you found mine. :P I hope I'll be able to keep this story interesting. LOL! I try really hard to update as soon as I can so bear with me.**

* * *

The week ended too soon. Unlike high school, I would only have three or four classes a day. However these classes were longer, and more difficult. Still, the classes were pretty interesting and I really liked the way the professors taught. The first two years of college were pretty much to get the basic classes out of the way. The last two were for classes that were more specific to the major you were studying for. I knew I wouldn't have any problem with my studies. I picked up new topics well and studied my ass off, on a daily basis.

Now that it was the weekend, I got to have my truck. It wasn't the nicest car, in fact, it was probably the shabbiest vehicle I had ever seen, but I loved it. It was nice and simple. I didn't need anything fancy. I needed a car that worked. As long as it took me from one place to another, I didn't care what it looked like. Charlie pulled up in the truck, another car following him.

I hugged him after he gave me the keys. "Thanks dad. How're you going to get back?"

Charlie coughed and looked uncomfortably towards the car behind him. A tall, tanned boy with short cropped hair got out and put his hand in his pockets and gazed at me.

"Dad, why did you bring him here?" I asked coldly.

He sighed. "He misses you Bella. He asked if he could come see you."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Part of the reason I hadn't wanted to go to community college was standing next to my car. He was so infuriating. I had made it clear I had never wanted to see him again. Charlie didn't even know the whole story. He hadn't known how much Jacob Black had broken me.

"I don't want to see him. Thanks for bringing the truck." I said,turning around.

Jacob took a step towards me. "Bella, I'm sorry. I still love you."

I stood forcing my face to display disinterest. "I wish I believed you Jake."

He ran a hand through his hair, and the gesture was so familiar I walked away. I couldn't handle the familiarity. I didn't stop walking until I was in my room, looking out the window. I saw Charlie saying something to Jacob, who shook his head. They both got into the car and drove away.

I was only slightly shaken by the encounter. Despite the preoccupation in my thoughts, I was able to do a bit of studying. Boy problems shouldn't be problems anymore. After a while, I was able to convince myself that Jacob Black wasn't even worth getting upset over.

* * *

**Remember to review! I like reviews. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up guys? So you wanted longer chapters? Here you go. The other ones averaged around 500 words, but this one is around 1000. So twice as long! And since today was the first day of school for me, you get this treat. YAY! And thank you to the reviewers. Your comments have been taken deeply into consideration.**

**wesailattwilight: Yes. Jacob has interesting plotline/past with Bella.**

**Jennifer: I have taken into consideration that people want longer chapters. :)**

**Lupita: You'll find out why Bella was upset. I promise. It's one of the MOST crucial parts of the story. Congratulations on starting college! Today is the first day of my senior year in high school so next year, I'll be in the same position.**

**ninar77: Thanks for the advice. I'll try to develop it better. I don't want to just reveal her whole past in one long paragraph though. I want to build into it. I'll be able to write longer chapters like this in the future. :D**

**Thanks for the feedback guys! If anyone wants to make suggestions or critique my writing, you are welcome to. Now on to the reading!**

* * *

I hadn't been able to talk to anyone since the shock I had received during the weekend. Edward had tried to talk to me but I was less than cooperative so after the first two days he had given up. Classes were challenging but not too overwhelming. They were all I could focus on. The exact same thing had happened in the last three months of senior year. I directed all of my anger and sadness into my academics. Jacob was the bane of my social life.

It was almost a whole week, specifically a Friday before Edward confronted me. I was sure he was going for a distant approach but it didn't last too long.

"Bella, you need to stop this." He said. "I don't know what happened with your dad but sulking around isn't going to help."

I knew he was right. Staying in my room and not doing anything else but studying was going to hurt me in the end. I needed to be out there doing things. I had to grow a backbone and not let my stupid ex-boyfriend who was still in high school bother me.

"You're right." I said simply. He opened his mouth expected retaliation but then blinked at me in surprise.

Breathing out a sigh of relief he shoved his hand into his jean pockets. "Good that means you're coming out with the gang."

I hesitated but then nodded. I didn't really know anyone in this group of friends Edward was talking about. Hopefully I wouldn't have problems getting along with them. If Edward could make friends then I definitely could. On the way there he tried to strike up a conversation.

"So why were you upset? The whole week I could tell something was bothering you." He asked.

I sighed. Telling Edward would make me look extremely immature in front of him but he was a friend and he deserved the truth. At least as much as I was comfortable revealing at the moment.

"My dad brought my ex-boyfriend with him. Our situation is quite complicated, but it's enough to make me upset to even think about him." I said, ashamed.

He didn't roll his eyes or laugh at me the way most people back home did when they heard I had broken up with Jacob. He didn't even look like he pitied me. He just seemed to understand how upset I was. Edward nodded and didn't push me for further details. It turns out that coming out with the gang just consisted of going out to dinner and heading to see the new movie about that vampire who falls in love with a human girl. All in all it was a pretty fun night, and I had even gotten the chance to meet Angela. True to Edward's word, Angela was just about one of the nicest people I had ever met. We were just leaving the movie theater when it happened.

Emmett was ahead of us, listening to Jessica talk. Surprisingly he seemed to genuinely be interested in the conversation. I said this aloud to Edward and Angela, who laughed.

"Jessica apparently turned out to be Rosalie's childhood friend. She' been telling Emmett embarrassing baby stories. Rose is no doubt going to be pissed." Edward said.

We were crossing the street, and I dropped my glove. Bending down to pick it up, I didn't realize the huge truck speeding towards me. I forgot the glove and ran. There was no way I was going to get hit by the truck. At the last second when I would have been hit, I felt a pull on my hand and I jerked forward at a slightly faster speed than I had been running. My lungs were filled with icy terror with each breathe I took. I couldn't feel the ground under me. I could see anything or hear anything. And then all of a sudden, it slammed into me all at once. I nearly died.

Looking around, I began to see the distorted figures finally take shape in front of me. Loud shouts were becoming comprehensible.

"Bella are you alright?" A soft voice said in my ear. It was soothing and immediately had a relaxing effect. I exhaled. It was Edward. His eyebrow were pulled together in concern. He was waiting for my response.

"I'm fine. Just a little shocked." I managed to gasp out. He nodded and grabbed my waist. I only then realized I had been lying down. Helping me up, Edward pushed my body wait onto him and stood for a few seconds. Angela was screaming at Emmett and Jessica to be quiet. I think she knew they weren't helping my condition.

"Can you walk?" He asked. I took a breath, disoriented, and took a step. I fell down to the ground unable to keep my balance. Edward grabbed waist again, only this time he carried me, bridal style instead of letting me stand. My eyelids were threatening to droop and I suddenly felt like I wanted to sleep and never wake up again. But at the same time, I didn't want Edward to feel like I was his responsibility.

"I can walk. Just give me a few minutes." I said, looking up at him. His eyes were focused in front of him but I could see him frown.

"Bella, we need to get you to a hospital soon. You're lucky my dad's local. He's good. You'll be fine." He said. Angela opened the car door and sat beside me as Edward laid me down. Jessica and Emmett quickly followed.

I wanted to roll my eyes at him and remind him that I hadn't actually gotten hit by the truck and then stiffened. Someone had pulled me out of the way. Who? Was it Edward? I hadn't even thanked him but before I could, my consciousness was lost.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know you guys wanted a longer chapter and I promise you the next one will be very long and you will finally figure out what Jacob did. It's killing me to keep that information to myself. So what do YOU guys think Jacob did?**

**ninar77: Yes, they are all human in this story. Thank you for your support and criticism! I appreciate it so much!**

**Guest: Yup! I love writing exciting scenes! Bella has never been good with public outings. Haha. Something bad always happens.**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**nbrian72: Yes indeed. Edward is so chivalrous.**

* * *

I was embarrassed no due to the fact I had been stupid enough to not watch where I was going, but because Dr. Cullen was the most attractive man I had ever seen. He was tall, lean but muscular with blonde hair and blue eyes. Not to mention the fact that he was a good doctor. Still, he was the father of three of my friends, so the purely physical attraction I had for him was a bit embarrassing. It was around three in the morning and we were waiting for Charlie to approve my discharge at the hospital. Luckily tomorrow was Saturday and we didn't have classes.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie's gruff voice call.

I turned my head and saw Charlie quickly heading over to me. I smiled at him, tired just wanting to go back to the dorm and sleep. My smile faltered when I saw none other than Jacob Black behind him. All traces of fatigue were now gone. I was fully alert.

"Dad, just sign the papers and get me out of here." I snarled.

His eyebrows creased with worry. "Bella you're going to have to talk to him sometime. He is sorry, you know."

I glare at him, wanting him to know how much being in Jake's presence hurts me. Charlie doesn't take the hint. He merely encourages Jacob to come closer. Just then Dr. Cullen and Edward walk into the room. Carlisle walks toward Charlie and shakes his hand. The two start talking about my lack of injury and how lucky I am that Edward pulled me out of the way. I suddenly remember I haven't thanked him for that.

I moved closer to Edward who sat next to me and said "Thank you. For saving my life."

He smiled and put his arms around me. "Any decent human being would have done it. You're my friend Bella. I'm glad you're still alive."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Edward. I stiffened. Edward noticed my discomfort and standed up to talk to Jacob.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said, sticking his hand out for Jacob to shake.

"Jacob Black, Bella's ex boyfriend." Jacob said. I nearly rolled my eyes at how possessive he got but at the same time I want to punch him in the face. Edward, who knew how uncomfortable I was around Jacob, turned to Charlie.

"Mr. Swan, if it's alright with you, I'll take Bella back to school. Emmett, Jessica, and Angela are in the cafeteria and they're waiting to know how she's doing." He asked.

Charlie looked at me for a second to see if it was alright and I nodded letting him know I would be safe with Edward. Jacob looked murderous.

"Then I'm going with you guys." Jacob spat. "I'll go to make sure Bella gets there safely."

I glare at him and do what I'd been wanting to do since I broke up with him. I slap him across the face. Dr. Cullen looks shocked, Charlie sighs as if he'd been expecting it and Edward holds my hand and nods in approval.

"I don't want you anywhere near me. In case you don't remember anything, I have NEVER been safe around you. Go away Jake. Go back to Forks and stay there. Go find someone else." I say, kicking him.

Edward pulls me away from him, as Jacob backs away, eyes watering with pain. His face is filled with regret and for a moment I'm reminded of the Jacob I knew when we first met. The way he was nervous when he asked me out. The awkwardness of our first date. The day he first kissed me. But then the waves of memory crash down on me. I remember feeling hurt and confused. Then I remember why I felt like that and I know I can't forgive him.

I will never forgive him.

* * *

**Please review! I love to hear what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crap. You guys must hate me for making you wait so long. BUT I hope you can understand that I am a busy person. I mean, I just took the SAT's yesterday and that was consuming a lot of my time for a while. **

**Please don't give up on this story just because of my poor updating skills. Trust me. You'll love what I got planned. I even have MaryLynn pumped. Haha. I'm going to reply to your reviews now. Please don't kill me! *runs away***

**Skinnyluv: Find out by reading this chapter!**

**Guest: Thank you so much!**

**ChloeJoMusic: Here it is!**

**LightVictory: Sorry for not updating soon. Enjoy this chapter. Thank you for calling me amazing! I appreciate it.**

**ObsessedwithTwilight612: I love that she slapped him too. :P**

**ninar77: Trust me. You'll continue to hate Jacob with what I've got planned. Thank you!**

**TheWrongBlue: Thanks!**

**Invisable2others222: MaryLynn, I love the fact that you're keeping tabs on this story! :P**

**Jennifer: Thank you very much for your high praises! I'm truly sorry for making you wait so long.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of raised voices. My body was aware of everything but I didn't want to open my eyes just yet. I could clearly hear Emmett and Edward yelling at each other and it sounded like a pretty serious argument. It was something about some girl they knew from back home and Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. It sounded pretty bad. Emmett was accusing Edward of something, shouting that it was Edwards' fault. I didn't know what "it" was but I sounded it was pretty bad. I suddenly had the urge to pee, and guessed I had been sleeping for a very long time.

I rolled myself off the bed entirely and hit the floor with a thud. Edward's face was inches from mine as I landed.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I fell on purpose."

Emmett laughed, probably thinking I was joking. I got up and looked around. It was dark outside so I figured I had woken up extremely early or it was nighttime and I had spent the whole day sleeping. I ignored both brothers since the shower was calling out to me, begging me to clean myself. I went in the bathroom and looked at my reflection. My face was its normal color but I still looked tired.

After throwing myself in an out of the shower, I went outside and saw six people yelling at each other in the room. They all looked angry.

"Guys! What is going on?" I yelled above them. Everything was quiet as they looked at me. Jessica and Alice glared at each other.

"Why didn't you tell us as soon as you woke up?" Jessica demanded.

"Because maybe I don't want to smell bad when I talk to my friends." I said.

She blushed and nodded. Emmett rolled his eyes at her. She glared at him. I looked at them oddly, wondering if there was any chemistry between them. I hoped not. Jessica was great, but Emmett and Rosalie had been together for 6 years and Jessica was Rosalie's childhood friend. I shook other people's drama out of my head. I had enough of my own drama and I certainly didn't need theirs.

"Everybody out!" I yelled. "I want to rest."

Jasper looked somewhat relieved. Jessica and Alice had understanding plastered on their faces. Emmett looked like he wanted to laugh so I glared at him and he backed out of the room. Jasper did as well. Alice and Jessica hugged me before leaving. And then, Edward was the only one left. He sat in the chair at my desk and I went over and sat on my bed.

"I'm gonna read a little." I announced, grabbing my copy of Wuthering Heights from underneath my pillow.

He stood up and grabbed the book out of my hand. "No you're not. You're going to explain. You nearly killed Jacob on the ride back here and I'm really confused."

I knew he was right. I appreciated the fact that at first he didn't ask me what happened between Jake and I but I had tried to run him over with Emmett's car last night. No, actually. This morning. My erratic behavior was probably very disturbing. Still, I didn't want to talk to Edward about it. I had only known him for about a month.

"Edward, I really don't-" I started.

"I know. I've heard that line before. But have you considered that talking about it, and I mean really talking about it, would be better for you. That it would help you to get over whatever happened between you and Jacob." He said.

I hesitated and thought about it. I had considered it. I told Charlie but then I knew I was lying to myself. I hadn't told him everything. I was keeping the most important parts of the story to myself. I think I wanted to. I wanted to hold Jake in contempt because hating him was easier than forgiving him. I wanted the easy way out.

But Edward and Charlie were right. It was time to move on. It was time to talk. And even though, I was talking and moving on, I wouldn't forgive him.

"Will you listen? No matter how disturbing it is?" I asked in a small voice. It was really difficult to talk about, and I didn't want to raise my voice. Edward nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Jake and I have been best friends since we were about three years old. I started liking him when I was thirteen. When I was a junior and he was a sophmore he asked me out but told me a secret that he had been keeping his whole life, even from me. He told me that he was born mentally unstable and that he took medication for it. I was okay with it at the time." I said, then paused. I looked at Edward. His full attention was on me and it seemed he really did care so I went on.

"We dated for about two years, and everything was great until my senior prom. Jake and I went to a girl named Tanya's after party. I don't know why we did. We hated her because she bullied us so much. Tanya slipped alcohol in Jake's drink. Neither of us knew, but Jake wasn't supposed to drink alcohol after taking his medication. And he had taken extra that night because he didn't want to go insane and ruin the night for me." I said.

I paused again. The next part was hard to talk about. I felt like if I said it, I would relive it. It was the part I hadn't told anyone. Not even Jake, because he didn't even remember that night. For some reason, though, I couldn't make myself be okay with what he did.

"He and I got alone and I finally got see what he was like when he went crazy. Before that, his dad was the only one that saw him when he was like that. I was a little drunk so at first I didn't know what was happening. He took a beer bottle and smashed in on my head." I said, pulling my hair up, showing him the scars on my neck.

"The next thing I knew I was on my back laying on the grass. No one else was around, so I couldn't call for help. Everyone else was too drunk or high to notice. Even I was stunned because I didn't believe Jake would ever hurt me. But he did. He hit me everywhere. He was trying to kill me, Edward. And he said the most awful things while he was doing it. Things like: I wasn't pretty enough for him. Tanya should have been his girlfriend. No one would ever be able to love me because not even, he, my best friend since we were toddlers did. And then, he left and I didn't have the strength to get up. I stayed there the whole night until Tanya's parents found me in the backyard." I finished.

The story wasn't very dramatic and no doubt, Edward would sympathize with Jacob as well as me. I mean, after all Jacob didn't know what he was doing, but what about me? I had been the victim of the cruelty. I was the one he was trying to kill. I had been drunk when he was trying to kill me. Drunk enough to not realize what was happening but enough to remember what he had done.

How do you forgive someone you loved for trying to kill you, mentally unstable or not?

Edward looked at me patiently and made no comments until he said, "Do you feel better?"

I nodded and it was true. I had kept the information to myself for so long that it became clear I should have told someone a long time ago. I found it so much more satisfying that someone else was sharing my pain.

He smiled a little, as if to reassure me he didn't think badly of me and then stood up. "I'll be back. Shower."

I kind of wanted him to stay with me for a bit while I thought about things, but let him go. A few minutes later I heard the sounds of water in the bathroom, and for the second time that day fell asleep.

* * *

**And seriously guys I really am sorry for making you wait for this. BUT WARNINGS!**

**DO NOT START TO FEEL SORRY FOR JACOB. Or do. Your choice. **

**AND**

**Bella's not the only one with a complicated past. Putting it mildly, shit goes down in high school. Watch for the other characters too.**

**And don't forget to review. I really like hearing from you guys. Even the ones telling me I must update. They get my motivation going.**

**-Reya **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really sorry this chapter is short. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. I can't upload this weekend because I won't have internet. My life has been crazy busy. BUT I WILL NOT GIVE UP THIS STORY. I PROMISE.**

**ObsessedwithTwilight612: Thanks! I'm glad their relationship is developing too! Romance will come as the plot thickens!**

**Jennifer: Thank you! I really do appreciate your enthusiasm over this story. Personally I feel like I'm doing a crappy job, but your reviews give me a lot of confidence. Thank you so much! Bella and Edward's romance will come, just not as quickly as you would hope. A lot of dramatic things are going to happen. And remember, Bella and Edward aren't the only ones that have a secret.**

**Guest: I really wish I could. Honestly, I wish my only task was to write all day but that isn't the case. *sighs* I hope this chapter satisfies you.**

**Nicole9812: I LOVE YOU! Thanks for following this as well as Actors and Agents. Your reviews make my day. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Maggie Davis: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter.**

**LightVictory: Thank you for understanding the irregular updating thing. I will never give up on this story. NEVER! I have plans for these characters. *insert evil laugh* But anyway, no you should not feel sorry for Jacob. I'm flattered you think my writing is great.**

* * *

Another week went by and my attitude towards life in general was getting better. I was just happy to have someone to talk to. Edward had taken the place of Jacob as my best friend. He was always outside the building after class, he always brought me food when he sensed I was hungry, he cheered me up when I was feeling horrible. I didn't even have to make it obvious. He just knew my needs and in a way I knew his.

I knew he liked to study during the nights as an excuse to not party with Emmett. I knew he was the most polite guy I had ever met. I knew he liked to take walks during the daytime to appreciate nature. I knew whenever he was upset, because he wouldn't say much. I knew when he was happy, because it would always seem like he was bursting to say something but wouldn't say it.

Which was why I knew something was bothering him. Usually he would talk to me but this time he wouldn't. Alice wouldn't say anything either. I didn't even want to ask Emmett. He would probably either find a way to laugh at me or tell me to mind my business.

After finding him in the dorm, sulking in some sort of inexplicable misery, I decided it was enough. He had helped me deal with my problem and it was time to help him with his. But before I could even say anything, Emmett burst in the room.

"Hey Bells. I need to steal Edward for a second." Emmett said.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. We're not talking about this right now." Edward said sharply.

Emmett's eyes narrowed as if he were getting ready to fight. Both boys assumed stances of extreme tension. I looked back and forth between them and sighed. They could fight it out for all I cared. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't want to be involved in some family squabble.

"You need to call Rosalie. She'll know what to do." Emmett said. His voice was tight but desperate.

"I said we're not talking about this right now." Edward said through clenched teeth, glancing at me. I looked away blushing. They didn't want to talk because I was there. But I wanted Edward's problem to be fixed so I walked out of the room to give them privacy.

I had a feeling they were talking about the same issue they had talked about a week ago. It was right before I had woken up. They were yelling about some girl and mentioning Rosalie back then too. Instead of going around outside, I went to Jessica and Angela's room. The door was wide open and both girls were watching TV.

"Hey guys. What are you watching?" I asked.

Jessica glanced up and smiled. "Food Network. There's nothing good on tonight. What brings you here?"

I yawned and sank down on the couch next to them. "Family drama of the Cullen variety. I decided to give them some privacy."

Angela rolled her eyes. "I thought there was something off about Edward this week. Emmett and Alice have been acting strange too. What do you think it is?"

I didn't know if I should have told them what I heard about the girl and Rosalie. I decided not to since it wasn't my secret. It was Edward's and he had all the rights to it. So I just shrugged and claimed they were being really careful about what they said around me. Jessica guessed that someone in the family had died. Angela thought Dr. Cullen was probably getting a divorce with their mom.

I wasn't sure what Edward's secret was and I didn't want to push it. He would tell me when he was ready.

At least I hoped he would.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Remember to review! And I promise the next chapter will be longer. BUT I'm not giving you Edward's secret for a while, to give you a heads up. Please don't think I'm evil for that! It's all a part of the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm ignoring my essay so I can update for you all. Be happy about it. :) Anyways, I figured this would add more suspense and plot development. AAAND I'm surprised Jennifer hasn't reviewed yet. I know she will soon :P but she's really into this story which makes me happy. :D**

**Invisable2others222: OMG MARYLYNN REVIEWED! lol! Love ya too girl! Yeah and I'm sorry. It's probably because I don't update consistently. **

**Slidefreak: Thank you so much! I have fun writing this story!**

**ChloeJoMusic: Nice to see you reviewing again! Thank you. You'll find out soon. Be patient.**

**LightVictory: *evil laugh* Everyone wants to know what Edward's secret is. But it's not the only secret I'm introducing. There will be more and more chapters of secrets. Think of it as Pretty Little Liars in Twilight country minus the part where someone is trying to kill them, etc. School is a menace. I wish my only job was to sit at a desk and write all day. Fanfics, original stories, poems, songs, etc. But life unfortunately is a bitch and I can't. :( Thanks for the compliment. :)**

**Guest: Thank you! I put bits of myself into my characters and I feel that giving someone their space is something I would do.**

* * *

There was way to much drama going on with the Cullens for my liking. Edward still talked to me but it was more forced and polite. Emmett acted as if I was his new best friend to make Edward jealous. Whenever I saw Alice, she would just act very nervous and go off with Jasper. Jasper was the only that acted the same around me; all stiff and cold. I wondered if there was something wrong with me. No one had ever acted like this around me. It had always been friends or bullies. By the way the Cullens and Jasper were acting, it was as if they had befriended me against their better judgement and were paying for it with some consequence unknown to me.

I decided it was not worth getting involved. If the Cullens weren't sure if it was alright to be friends with me I didn't need them. It actually offended me that they were making such a big deal of it. So I avoided them as much as I could. I only hung out with Jessica and Angela after convincing them I had a falling out with Edward. They understood why I needed space from them but didn't shun the Cullens themselves. Jessica and Angela hung out with Alice, Jasper and Emmett everyday, while I was studying. I didn't know what Edward did since he didn't come to the room unless it was to sleep.

The leaves were turning yellow as it was mid October already. I grabbed my shoes and head outside for a walk. The year was going by so fast as well as my classes. I was learning so much more than I ever had in high school. I actually had fun in classes now. My professors, with the exception of my chemistry professor, were lively and passionate about their subjects and the art of teaching itself. I shuddered to think that midterms would be coming up soon.

"Bella. What are you doing out here?" Edward asked me.

He was sitting on a bench looking at a flock of pigeons. I walked over and sat next to him against my better judgement. Like it or not, he decided to become a permanent institution in my life the minute he made me spill my story. I would give him his space, but I wasn't going to give him up so easily. I could easily avoid Alice, Emmett and Jasper, but not Edward.

"Walking. I needed to think. Midterms are coming up soon." I explained, leaving out the fact I was thinking about him and his family.

He nodded and then turned to me. "I need to go back home for at least a week. I'm sorry to just leave you after you trusted me with your secret."

I wanted to roll my eyes and suggest that he pay me back by telling me his own secret. I didn't. I held my tongue and decided not to be a nosy brat.

"Okay. Well have a safe trip. I hope whatever's bothering you gets better. I wanna see the Edward I met on the first day here." I said, smiling.

Edward looked at me, his face gaunt. "I'm sorry. You may never see that Edward again. In fact, it would be better if you stayed away from me. You don't want someone like me in your life."

At this point I was really confused. He had been nice to me one second and now he was telling me to get out of his life. If I didn't know any better, he was just saying things because of his self pity. When people were miserable, they said stupid things they didn't mean.

"Friends never abandon each other. I don't care if you don't want me in your life now, but you will later and I'll be here for you. No matter what situation you're in. You helped me and I want to help you." I said.

He looked at me for a second sadly and got up and left without saying goodbye. I hoped he would tell me what was wrong soon. I couldn't stand knowing one of my friends was in pain. But I couldn't do anything. He didn't want me around him.

I didn't know what else to do so I went back inside and watched romantic comedy films until we fell asleep.

* * *

**HEYYY! Remember to review! I love you all!**

**P.S. FUNNY EMMETT DIALOGUE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about this filler chapter. I had an idea for how this was supposed to be but I don't think it's as funny as I wanted it to be. URG! I just can't do humor unless I'm really feeling it. I just do not like this chapter at all and I'm gonna make Edward's secret be revealed in the next chapter so the story can progress.**

**Waiting: Next chapter. I promise.**

**Maggie Davis: You'll find out soon!**

**Guest: Thanks. I try.**

**LightVictory: Thank you! I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible.**

**ObsessedWithTwilight612: Thanks and sorry for not having this scene as funny as I wanted it to be.**

**Dixie.f.9: You'll find out next chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Jennifer: It's okay. I just love that you're dedicated to this story. Sorry for such a boring update.**

* * *

I watched Edward leave from the window. His car winded down the road until I couldn't see it anymore. I knew that he was leaving for only a week but I was upset that he felt the need to leave. I had trusted him with my secret. It wasn't that I wanted him to tell me immediately but I just wanted him to be able to trust me.

"BELLA!" Emmett screamed. I jumped, startled by his voice. I fell backwards, tripping on some of Edward's clothes that were lying on the ground. He had left them behind. Emmett burst in the room and looked down at me. He grinned.

"Is Eddie naked in the bathroom? I can come back later." He said running out of the room.

I stood up and followed him. He was making a lot of noise. "ALICE! ALICE! I WON! YOU OWE ME 500 DOLLARS!"

I didn't know what that meant. All I know is that I ran into Emmett when he stopped in the doorway of Alice's dorm room.

"What's going on?" She chirped as she saw us.

Emmett drew himself up proudly as he looked at his older sister. "I was right. Edward was doing her when I walked in."

Alice looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Wrong as usual."

Emmett turned towards me with a frown. "You were, right? We you having sex with him?"

This was the strangest question I had ever been asked. No one's brother had ever asked me if I was having sex with their sibling. The weird thing about it was that Emmett almost seemed hopeful that Edward and I were having sex. He looked at me with a pleading expression. Alice frowned as if she would be very upset with me if we were.

The whole family was just weird.

"No, Emmett. I'm not having sex with Edward." I said, in a bored voice. "Why is he going back to Portland?"

Alice threw me a sharp glance and we both looked at Emmett. He stared at both of us and let out a whoop of joy. Emmett picked me up and twirled me around.

"Bella, you are a gift from god. Thank you so much for getting him to go. Now we can talk to you without Eddie having a hissy fit." He said cheerily.

"But I didn't do anything. He told me to stay away from him." I protested. "Put me down!"

He did and ran out of Alice's room, leaving me with his sister. Alice hesitated. "Bella, I know you're confused. But we can't tell you what Edward's going through. He will eventually."

I screwed my face up. "How do you know he'll tell me?"

She smiled at me. "I'm good at guessing the future."

I shook my head and walked back to my room. The whole family were a bunch confusing and infuriating people. I don't know how I got involved with any of them but I was in too deep to pull away.


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys probably hate me right now. I haven't updated in months and I'm very sorry. I had a lot of personal things going on. I just lost the inspiration to write. I know it's not a good excuse and I'm sorry. I've gotten my life back together and I'll be updating my stories from now on. And to my most loyal reader of this story Jennifer, I really didn't ignore you. For those past months I didn't even check my fan fiction account so I didn't know the reviews I got for this story. Seeing all of you love this story really makes me happy.**

* * *

I woke up, having the feeling that someone was watching me. A dark silhouette stood over me and bent down. Before I could even scream a hand clamped over my mouth preventing me from talking. The only thing I could think in that moment is how strange it was to be happening to me. I really had the worst luck.

The figure moved towards the door and flipped a switch. Edward was standing before me with a nervous expression on his face. A little girl stood to his side, holding his hand. I looked at the both of them and sighed.

"Are you tired? The trip must have tired you guys out. Get some rest." I said. It had only been a few days since Edward left. I was a little surprised he was back early but I decided not to question just now in the presence of the girl. A sinking feeling arose in my stomach as I looked at her. I knew something was up and Edward wouldn't tell me.

The little girl shyly shook her head and looked up at Edward. He squatted in front of her. "This is Bella. Remember I was telling you about her in the car. She's nice. You can talk to her."

The little girl looked at me and brightened. I beckoned to her for her to come over. She climbed onto my lap. I stroked her head to try to get her to sleep. She must have been really tired considering it was one in the morning. I looked at Edward. He had his hands in his face and looked really tired. I made a slight noise and he looked up.

"Are we keeping her?" I asked.

Edward shut his eyes for a brief moment. "Look, Bella I need to keep her here until I know what I can do for her. I don't expect you to help me but I'm begging you. Just for a few days, please."

I glared at him. "You really thought you'd need to beg? Friends help each other out. I have no problem keeping her here."

He looked relieved and slightly guilty. The girl had fallen asleep now and Edward carried her back to his bed. The girl looked so peaceful sleeping in the bed. Looking at her, made me want to sleep myself. I hopped back on my bed and told Edward to sleep. As soon as I grabbed my blanket, he grabbed my arm.

"I know you know." He said. He hadn't confirmed it but I knew. It was obvious. Of course, I didn't know the whole story about why the girl was here but I knew who she was.

"Why don't you just say it then? It's nothing to be ashamed of." I said not looking at him. Somehow, hearing it from would bother me. Even though I knew, I didn't want him to say it.

"Bella, she's my daughter." Edward whispered.

I was wrecked.

* * *

**So you guys like? More to come! There's going to be a lot of conflict coming. MaryLynn knows this. :)**

**-Reya **


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! I really hate to say this but I won't be updating for a while again. Me and my parents had a HUGE fight about where I should go to college. I said some very rude things that I'm not proud of. But when I get angry there's really no stopping me. I get really bad…. So my parents are taking away my laptop.

Which really sucks because the story was getting somewhere. I've started to write things down on physical paper and so I believe by the time my punishment is over, I'll be done with the whole story itself. Before that I kind of made things up as I went along. So I'll be writing the story, I just won't get to post it online.

I'm very sorry guys. But at least this time I won't go into depression! :)

Don't hate me. I just got back to writing and now I have to stop again. I feel like crying. In the meantime, I encourage you to read what I have posted on this site already.

-Reya.


End file.
